Meet and Farewell
by Ayugai Risa
Summary: 'Every hello means goodbye.' Kalau kau telah siap untuk bertemu, maka kau harus siap menjumpai perpisahan. Begitu pula dengan pertemuan kita / Taoris or Kristao / Yaoi, DLDR / Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Our Last Time

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, and other EXO members

.

Pair : Kristao / Taoris (Kris x Tao) and other EXO official pairings

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance, Angst

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Huang Zi Tao.

Dia hanyalah seorang namja berkebangsaan Cina yang tengah menjalani semester terakhirnya di sebuah universitas ternama di Korea Selatan.

Tao berasal dari keluarga tidak mampu, namun otaknya yang brilian berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan beasiswa dari universitas tersebut. Walaupun itu mengharuskannya untuk merantau ke negara lain, tapi orangtua Tao sangat mendukung keputusannya itu.

"Pergilah, Tao. Kesempatan sebaik ini tidak akan datang dua kali, kejarlah cita-citamu setinggi mungkin dan buatlah kami bangga." Itulah yang dikatakan orangtua Tao.

Dengan mengantongi izin dari orangtuanya, Tao pun pergi ke negara ginseng tersebut. Tapi kehidupannya di Korea Selatan tidak semulus yang dia bayangkan, tidak sedikit mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di universitas itu yang memandang rendah keberadaan Tao.

"Bagaimana mungkin namja miskin seperti dia bisa menuntut ilmu di negara lain?"

"Lihat cara berpakaiannya, kuno sekali!"

Tao sering sekali mendengarkan cemooh seperti itu tiap kali dia melewati gerombolan mahasiswa di koridor, tapi dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Toh Tuhan mengetahui kebenarannya dan orang-orang itu akan mendapatkan dosa karena membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Tao.

Meski begitu, tidak semua yang dihadapi oleh Tao adalah hal buruk. Dia juga mendapatkan teman baru yang menyenangkan, namanya Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah anak dari salah satu dosen di universitas tempat Tao belajar. Baekhyun tahu kalau Tao mendapatkan beasiswa untuk berkuliah di sana, jadi dia langsung menawarkan Tao untuk tinggal bersamanya saat mereka pertama kali berkenalan di semester satu.

"Orangtuaku baru saja membelikanku rumah karena aku berhasil masuk ke universitas ini, mereka juga memperbolehkanku untuk mencari teman serumah," ujar Baekhyun waktu itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang menempati rumah itu bersamaku?"

"Kenapa harus aku? Masih banyak orang lain yang bisa kau ajak, Baekhyun-ssi." Tao tentu saja kaget ditawari seperti itu.

"Siapa tahu kau bisa membantuku belajar selama kita menjadi teman serumah, orangtuaku pasti akan setuju karena teman serumahku akan membuat anak mereka menjadi pintar." Baekhyun tertawa. "Lagipula aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu, Huang Zi Tao. Apapun pilihanmu, aku akan tetap menyeretmu ke rumahku."

Tao menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kau sama sekali tidak memberiku pilihan, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Jangan memanggilku seresmi itu, Baekhyun saja cukup."

Sejak saat itulah Tao tinggal di rumah baru Baekhyun, dia tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk berkemas dari rumah sewaannya yang lama karena barang-barang miliknya memang tidak banyak.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal tagihan listrik, air, dan lain sebagainya selama Tao tinggal bersamanya. Dia juga memperbolehkan Tao untuk menggunakan semua barang di rumahnya dan memakan makanan yang tersedia tanpa harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Tapi Tao tetap merasa tidak enak hati, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengambil kerja sambilan sebagai pelayan di café dekat universitas mereka agar tidak terlalu bergantung pada Baekhyun.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Kini keduanya sedang menjalani semester terakhir mereka di universitas itu, bahkan beberapa minggu lagi mereka akan menghadapi sidang skripsi untuk menilai hasil pembelajaran mereka selama empat tahun ini.

Tao tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus dengan wajah tertunduk, karena dia ingin menghindari tatapan menghina dari mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sekitarnya. Sudah hampir empat tahun Tao belajar di sana, namun masih ada mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang tidak menyukai keberadaannya.

Biasanya Baekhyun selalu berada di sisi Tao agar namja Cina itu tidak tertekan, tapi hari itu jadwal kuliah Baekhyun masih sangat padat sehingga dia tidak bisa menemani Tao.

Tao berniat berjalan ke lokernya untuk meletakkan buku-buku yang dia dekap, karena setelah ini dia akan pulang untuk beristirahat. Tapi karena berjalan sambil menunduk, Tao tidak melihat kalau ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

DUG!

Tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan lagi, baik Tao maupun orang di hadapannya terjatuh bersamaan. Buku-buku yang dibawa Tao ikut jatuh berserakan di sekitar mereka.

"M… Mianhae, aku tidak melihatmu berjalan di depanku…" ucap Tao terbata-bata sambil memunguti buku miliknya.

Namun karena orang di hadapannya sama sekali tidak bereaksi, Tao mendongak. Ternyata yang dia tabrak adalah seorang namja yang cukup tinggi dan berambut kuning keemasan.

Celakanya, namja itu malah balas menatap Tao dengan penuh amarah. Dan kini keadaan bertambah buruk karena tabrakan antara keduanya berhasil menarik perhatian mahasiswa lain, mereka semua membentuk lingkaran dengan Tao dan namja itu berada di tengahnya.

"Aigoo, si namja miskin itu menabrak Kris~" Tao bisa mendengar bisikan salah satu mahasiswi di dekat mereka.

Mahasiswa lain ikut berkomentar. "Aku yakin riwayatnya pasti akan tamat, aku dengar Kris tidak kenal ampun terhadap orang yang membuatnya marah."

Tiba-tiba namja bernama Kris itu menarik kerah baju Tao dengan kasar, dia menatap tajam mata Tao. "Kau taruh di mana matamu, eoh?!"

"Mi… Mianhae, Kris-ssi. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu berjalan di depanku…"

"Bohong!" tukas Kris. "Karena kau sudah membuatmu kesal, aku akan memberimu pelajaran!"

Masih sambil memegangi kerah baju Tao, Kris pun menyeretnya keluar dari kerumunan mahasiswa. Tenaga Tao kalah kuat, jadi dia hanya bisa pasrah tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun terhadap namja yang menyeretnya.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat kerumunan mahasiswa mengelilingi entah-apa di koridor kampus saat dia hendak pergi ke kelas berikutnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

'Apa Kris berulah lagi?' batinnya sambil menghela nafas.

Ternyata dugaannya benar, sosok Kris keluar dari kerumunan sambil menyeret kerah baju seseorang. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas karena Kris sudah terlanjur membawanya pergi.

Baekhyun baru saja akan berbalik ketika dia mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama yang tidak asing baginya.

"Kasihan sekali namja miskin itu, bisa-bisanya dia membuat masalah dengan Kris di semester terakhirnya. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama si miskin itu? Huang Zi Tao?"

.

.

Sementara itu, Kris langsung mendorong tubuh Tao dengan kasar begitu mereka tiba di sebuah kelas kosong. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, tak ayal lagi tubuh Tao terjatuh dan punggungnya menabrak lantai.

Dari samping, Kris menendang pinggang Tao. "Berani-beraninya kau membuatku kesal, memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa aku?!"

Tao merasa kesakitan, tapi dia tidak merintih karena Kris pasti akan semakin menyiksanya.

"Aniya, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu," jawab Tao jujur.

Jawaban Tao malah membuat Kris semakin murka. "Apa kau bilang?!"

Kris mengepalkan tangan dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Tao, sementara Tao hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk.

Tapi Tao tidak merasakan apapun mendarat di wajahnya. Dia malah mendengar suara pintu dibanting, dengan ragu-ragu Tao pun membuka matanya. Rupanya bantingan pintu barusan membuat Kris menghentikan aksinya.

Baekhyun-lah yang membuka pintu dengan kasar, di belakangnya juga terdapat beberapa orang namja. Mereka adalah teman-teman Tao yang lain, selama empat tahun ini Baekhyun memperkenalkan Tao pada mereka dan Tao pun bisa berteman akrab dengan mereka.

"Hentikan, Kris!" seru Baekhyun sambil memasuki kelas, aura kemarahan tersirat di wajahnya. "Jangan lukai temanku!"

Mendengar Baekhyun berkata begitu, Kris malah menyeringai jahat. "Jadi dia temanmu, eoh? Gomawo atas informasinya, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku malah jadi semakin ingin menghajarnya sekarang."

"Andwaeee!" pekik namja bernama Do Kyungsoo atau D.O ketika Kris bersiap melayangkan tinjunya pada Tao.

Melihat tindakan Kris, secara refleks namja tinggi di samping Baekhyun langsung melesat maju dan berhasil memegangi pergelangan tangan Kris agar tidak jadi memukul Tao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?! Lepaskan!" geram Kris pada namja itu.

"Shireo~"

Kris mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun. "Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk berpihak pada namjachingu-mu daripada aku, temanmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak berpihak pada siapapun, aku hanya membela apa yang ku anggap benar. Sayangnya, apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao termasuk dalam kategori salah," jawab Chanyeol santai.

Kris berdecih, lalu dia melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol hanya dalam sekali sentak.

"Kelihatannya kali ini Dewi Fortuna berpihak padamu, namja lemah," ujar Kris pada Tao. "Kalau tidak salah kau dari Cina bukan? Wo jiao Wu Yi Fan, jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

Kris pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu dan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya dengan kasar pada gerombolan namja yang berdiri di pintu. Begitu Kris menghilang di ujung koridor, gerombolan itu langsung menghambur menghampiri Tao.

"Gwenchanayo, Tao?" tanya Zhang Yixing alias Lay serta Luhan bersamaan.

Tao masih terlalu syok, sehingga dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan kedua temannya dengan anggukan.

Namja bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai geleng-geleng kepala. "Kenapa Kris menjadi seperti itu? Padahal dulu dia baik-baik saja, tidak temperamental seperti sekarang. Bukankah begitu, Chanyeol?"

"Ku rasa dia menjadi seperti itu sejak kematian eomma-nya setahun yang lalu, dia terlihat sangat terpukul saat aku menghadiri pemakaman eomma-nya waktu itu."

Kim Jongdae, atau yang biasa dipanggil Chen, mengeluarkan sehelai saputangan dari saku celana dan memberikannya pada Tao. "Gunakan ini untuk menghapus keringat dan air matamu, Tao."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Tao mengambil saputangan Chen dan menggunakannya. "G… Gomawo, Chen-ah."

Tanpa aba-aba, semua teman Tao langsung memeluk tubuh Tao secara bersamaan. Tao tentu saja kaget.

"Wa… waeyo, chingudeul?" tanyanya.

"Mianhae karena kami tidak bisa menolongmu tepat waktu, Tao." Baekhyun angkat bicara. "Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk mengumpulkan Yeolie dan yang lainnya, karena aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa menghadapi Kris sendirian."

"Mulai sekarang kami akan bergantian menemanimu agar Kris tidak mengganggumu lagi," tambah Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho.

Tao tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Suho. "Tidak perlu seperti itu, Suho-ya. Aku bisa menjaga diri, lagipula tadi aku memang bersalah karena menabrak tubuh Kris."

"Tapi seharusnya dia tidak usah mengamuk seperti itu. Itu kan hanya kesalahan sepele, memangnya dia tidak bisa memaafkanmu?" Sehun menghela nafas.

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang kami akan menjagamu, dan kami tidak menerima penolakan dari seorang Huang Zi Tao." Xiumin atau Kim Minseok malah meniru gaya berbicara Baekhyun.

Lalu dengan polosnya, Luhan bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita bisa kompak memeluk Tao bersamaan? Seperti Teletubbies saja."

Tentu saja celetukan tersebut sukses membuat Tao dan yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Meski begitu, semua teman-teman Tao memiliki jawaban yang sama atas pertanyaan Luhan.

Walaupun mempunyai tatapan mata yang tajam, namun seorang Huang Zi Tao memiliki hati dan perasaan yang lembut. Itulah yang membuat mereka bertekad untuk menjaga dan memeluk Tao ketika dia merasa rapuh.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Tao dan teman-temannya yang lain berencana untuk menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Karena jadwal kuliah mereka sudah selesai, Tao dan Xiumin berangkat ke rumah Baekhyun bersama-sama.

"Xiumin-ah, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian sejak beberapa hari yang lalu," celetuk Tao.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara Kris dan Baekhyun? Kelihatannya mereka saling membenci satu sama lain."

Xiumin berpikir sejenak. "Ayah dari Kris dan Baekhyun sama-sama bekerja sebagai dosen di sini. Keduanya sama-sama populer, hanya saja sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang seperti yang kau lihat. Kris merasa Baekhyun adalah saingannya, padahal Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapnya begitu. Dan Kris semakin membenci Baekhyun saat Chanyeol, yang notabene teman akrab Kris, malah menjadi namjachingu dari Baekhyun."

Tao mengangguk-angguk paham, mereka pun terus berbincang-bincang ketika Tao mendengar suara seperti sesuatu menabrak kursi atau meja di salah satu kelas kosong yang mereka lewati. Karena penasaran, Tao melangkahkan kakinya mendekati salah satu jendela kelas itu.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan, Tao?" tanya Xiumin.

Tao menjawab sambil mengintip dari jendela tadi. "Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dal-"

Tapi ucapan Tao terhenti ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan di dalam. Dengan panik, Tao langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut, diikuti oleh Xiumin yang masih kebingungan.

"Ya, Huang Zi Tao! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan-"

Seruan Xiumin terpotong ketika dia melihat Tao menghampiri sosok Kris yang pingsan dan berwajah pucat.

"Omo?! Tubuhnya panas!" pekik Tao saat menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Kris. "Xiumin-ah, bantu aku mengangkat tubuhnya. Kita bawa dia ke rumah Baekhyun."

"Kau serius ingin menolongnya? Dia bahkan nyaris memukulimu beberapa hari yang lalu."

Tao malah berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ckckck, kenapa pikiranmu jadi sepicik itu? Jangan melawan kejahatan dengan kejahatan, Xiumin-ah. Siapa tahu kalau kita memperlakukannya dengan baik, maka Kris juga akan baik pada kita."

"Kau ini tidak pernah berubah, Tao-ya. Selalu polos dan tidak pernah berprasangka buruk." Xiumin menghela nafas dan ikut mengalungkan salah satu lengan Kris di pundaknya.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Setelah sampai di rumah Baekhyun dan membaringkan tubuh Kris di kasur Tao, Xiumin langsung menelepon sang pemilik rumah dan teman-temannya yang lain. Sementara itu Tao sibuk menyiapkan kompres dingin untuk Kris.

"Kau sudah menelepon Baekhyun?" tanya Tao sambil membawa baskom berisi air dingin dan kompres ke dalam kamarnya.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Luhan, Lay, D.O, dan Chen sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Sementara Sehun, Kai, Suho, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol baru saja selesai dengan pelajaran mereka dan akan segera berangkat."

Benar saja, terdengar suara bel pintu beberapa saat setelah Xiumin berbicara.

"Aku akan membuka pintu, kau teruskan saja mengompres dahi Kris," kata Xiumin pada Tao.

Xiumin pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar Tao, sementara itu sang pemilik kamar mulai memeras kompres basah dan menaruhnya di kening Kris. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka dan beberapa orang namja yang dikenalinya menghambur masuk.

"Kau membawa Kris ke sini?!" pekik Chen kaget.

Dengan lugunya Tao mengangguk, membuat Chen hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi hingga kalian membawa Kris kemari?" tanya Lay. "Xiumin tidak menceritakannya secara mendetail di telepon."

Setelah Lay menanyakan demikian, Tao pun menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada keempat namja yang baru datang. Lay, Chen, Luhan, dan D.O mendengarkan cerita Tao dengan seksama.

"Gwenchana, Tao-ya. Aku akui tindakanmu sangat mulia, kau tetap berbuat baik pada Kris walaupun dia nyaris berbuat jahat padamu waktu itu," puji D.O setelah Tao selesai berbicara.

Luhan bertanya-tanya sendiri, "Kira-kira apa reaksi Kris saat dia terbangun nanti?"

"Semoga saja dia berterima kasih pada Tao dan tidak membencinya lagi," harap D.O.

Setelah D.O berkata demikian, lagi-lagi pintu kamar Tao menjeblak terbuka. Keenam namja yang ada di dalamnya serempak menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati lima namja lain masuk ke dalam kamar Tao, mereka adalah Baekhyun dan yang lainnya.

Kai menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Chen, "Bagaimana bisa Tao membawa Kr-?"

Tapi pertanyaannya terpotong saat mendengar erangan seseorang dari arah kasur, kesebelas namja yang ada di sana menoleh dan mendapati Kris mulai berusaha membuka matanya.

"Nggh… Ini dimana…?" tanyanya pelan, kompres yang ada di dahinya terjatuh ke pangkuannya saat dia mencoba duduk.

Tao, yang berada paling dekat dengan Kris, menjawab, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Kris-ssi. Ini rumah Baekhyun, kau pingsan saat berada di kampus, jadi aku dan teman-teman yang lainnya membawamu ke sini."

Perkataan Tao langsung membuat Kris membelalakkan mata karena kaget. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi dirinya dan bangkit dengan cepat dari tempat tidur Tao.

"Kris-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau belum benar-benar sembuh!" jerit Tao cemas.

Sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar Tao, Kris menjawab dengan kasar, "Aku tidak sudi menginjakkan kaki di sini! Berani-beraninya kalian membawaku sesuka kalian, memangnya kalian pikir kalian siapa?!"

Namun saat Kris hendak membuka kenop pintu utama dari rumah tersebut, kepalanya terasa pusing. Tubuhnya pasti akan ambruk ke lantai seandainya Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak segera memegangi tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan…!" Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Kris berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang dipegangi oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol malah mempererat genggamannya pada lengan Kris. "Jangan keras kepala, pabbo. Dengan kondisimu yang sekarang, apa kau mau pingsan di jalan dan membiarkan tubuhmu terlindas mobil?"

"Itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada harus berada di tempat seperti ini!"

"Untuk sekali ini saja, tolong turuti aku dan teman-temanku. Toh ini untuk kesehatanmu sendiri, setelah ini kau boleh membenci kami lagi."

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit, akhirnya sang namja bersurai keemasan menjawab, "Terserah kau saja!"

Sehun tersenyum. "Kami anggap kau mengiyakan perkataan Chanyeol, kajja~"

Sebenarnya Kris sangat tidak sudi menginjakkan kaki di 'markas musuh' , tapi tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat lemah dan membuat dia terpaksa menuruti Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri…" Sekali lagi Kris menepis tangan namja di kiri-kanannya, dan kali ini Sehun serta Chanyeol membiarkannya.

Terhuyung-huyung, Kris berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di sana. Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya mengamatinya dari tempat mereka, di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur di kamar tadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau ini temanku, Park Chanyeol? Masa kau tidak sifat-sifatku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ne, aku tahu. Sebenarnya kau tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Baguslah kalau kau masih ingat." Setelah berkata begitu, Kris menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sofa dan tertidur tak lama setelahnya.

'Tapi kau malah menjadi pusat perhatian dengan kelakuanmu belakangan ini, temanku yang bodoh,' kekeh Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

^Risa's Note^

Risa's back, back, back, back, back, back! *ala Sherlock* Risa kembali setelah mengalami kebuntuan ide~ *digampar reader* Gara-gara kelamaan hiatus dan ngehadapin ulangan dsb, kreativitas Risa jadi agak tumpul dan bahkan sempet ngalamin Writer's Block juga. Pabboya Risa… :'(

Buat yang nungguin fic Risa yang judulnya Element Bracelets (Emangnya ada yang nunggu? -_-), sabar ya. Lagi dalem masa pengetikan kok ;)

Sebagai pemanasan lagi supaya kemampuan nulisnya keasah lagi (dikira piso), Risa bikin fic ini~ Ini pertama kalinya Risa bikin fic dengan chara EXO oppadeul dan pairing Taoris/Kristao, pairing naga dan panda (?) Walopun aku bukan EXOtic/EXOstan, tapi Risa harap readers bisa dapet feelnya :3

Supaya reader gak bingung, di sini ceritanya umur EXO oppadeul sama. Soalnya Risa masih belom hafal tanggal lahir mereka *diinjek* Tapi gak tau kenapa Chanyeol jadi agak dingin, padahal aslinya dia Happy Virus -_-

Akhir kata, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? Gak baik lho jadi Silent Reader terus, lagian Risa gak bakal gigit (?) kalian kok, jebal~ *aegyo bareng Tao & Kai*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Our Last Time

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, other EXO members, and some OCs

.

Pair : Kristao / Taoris (Kris x Tao) and other EXO official pairings

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Speedy Plot

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini dan 5 OC di dalemnya 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Setelah memastikan kalau Kris sudah terlelap, Chanyeol dan Sehun memberitahu pada yang lainnya di kamar Tao. Dengan mengendap-endap, mereka bersebelas berjalan menuju ruang tamu tempat Kris tertidur.

"Ternyata namja pembuat masalah seperti dia bisa juga tertidur pulas," ejek Baekhyun dalam bisikan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Jangan berkata begitu, chagi. Sebenarnya dia itu namja yang baik, lingkungan-lah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang."

Sementara itu, D.O dan Lay baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa selusin cangkir dan sebuah teko berisi teh hijau. Sekarang keduanya tengah menuang dan membagi-bagikan teh tersebut pada teman-teman mereka.

Kai mengaduk tehnya sambil memandang keluar jendela ruang tamu. "Nampaknya hari sudah semakin sore, aku dan Kyungsoo harus pulang sekarang."

D.O mempout bibirnya. "Habiskan dulu tehmu, Jonginnie. Aku dan Lay sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah."

Kai malah tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut namjachingunya itu. "Arraseo, chagiya. Aish, kau tampak imut saat sedang mempoutkan bibir seperti itu."

Sehun memutar bola mata. "Kalian selalu saja bermesraan di depan umum, seperti orang yang tidak tahu malu saja."

Kai malah melirik Luhan, "Xi Luhan, lihatlah Oh Sehun-mu itu. Nampaknya dia iri dan ingin bermesraan denganmu di depan umum, sama seperti aku dan Kyungsoo."

Wajah Luhan memerah, sementara Sehun malah menghadiahi sebuah pukulan keras di bahu Kai. "Enak saja, jangan suka berbicara seenakmu."

Suho melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Tapi Kai benar, hari sudah mulai gelap dan kita harus segera kembali ke rumah masing-masing."

"Tao, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau menjaga rumah sendirian? Aku harus mengantar Chanyeol ke rumahnya," tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggenggam sebuah kunci mobil.

Tao hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan. Sedari tadi dia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, yaitu mengompres kening Kris.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi terlalu lama." Lalu Baekhyun menunjuk Kris. "Kalau tiba-tiba bocah ini terbangun dan mengganggumu, telepon saja salah satu dari kami. Arra?"

"Arraseo, Byun Baekhyun~ Kau berkata begitu seakan-akan aku adalah bocah berumur lima tahun yang disuruh menjaga rumah oleh eomma-nya sendiri."

Otomatis semua yang ada di sana tertawa, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Tao." Chen memeluk pundak Xiumin, namjachingunya, dan membuka pintu rumah Baekhyun.

"Sampai jumpa besok, chingudeul~" D.O melambaikan tangan dan ikut keluar bersama Kai.

Sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, Luhan dan Sehun mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Mandarin. "Zai jian, Huang Zi Tao~"

"Kalau ada apa-apa, teleponlah kami," kata Suho dan Lay sambil menepuk pundak Tao.

Baekhyun memandang ke arah pintu rumahnya dan menghela nafas. "Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa, mereka semua sudah mengatakannya."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Tao tertawa. Setelah berpamitan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun keluar dari rumah dan menyusul teman-teman mereka yang lain, meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

Ah tidak, Tao tidak sendirian. Jangan lupakan namja berambut keemasan yang terlelap di sofa.

'Kira-kira kompresnya masih dingin tidak ya?' pikir Tao.

Ketika namja itu merunduk untuk mengecek kompres Kris, tiba-tiba terjadi pergerakan yang tidak terduga. Kris mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping dan wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter.

Tao terkejut, tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya kaget. Kris ternyata sudah terjaga dan kedua matanya kini menatap mata panda Tao dengan tajam.

"K… Kau sudah bangun, Kris-ssi?" tanya Tao gugup.

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tertidur, ocehan kalian yang berisik itu membuatku tidak bisa terlelap."

Saking dekatnya mereka, bahkan Tao bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kris yang menerpa wajahnya saat namja berambut keemasan itu berbicara.

Tao buru-buru bangkit agar bisa segera menjauh dari posisi yang membuat canggung itu. "A… Apa kau mau teh hijau, Kris-ssi? Tadi Kyungsoo membuatkannya untuk kita semua."

Karena Kris diam saja, Tao menghela nafas dan beranjak menuju dapur. Tak lama kemudian, dia datang dengan membawa dua cangkir di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu, Kris-ssi. Minumlah," ucap Tao sambil meletakkan satu cangkir di meja ruang tamu, tepat di hadapan Kris yang sudah berada dalam posisi duduk.

Kris menatap tajam cangkir tersebut, sementara Tao mendudukkan diri di seberang sofa yang diduduki Kris. Tao menunduk sambil menyeruput teh dengan kikuk.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Tao mendongak, ternyata barusan Kris-lah yang bertanya dan lagi-lagi namja itu menatapnya tajam hingga Tao kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" ulang Kris. "Padahal jelas-jelas aku hampir memukulmu tempo hari. Kau tetap berbuat baik padaku walaupun aku telah berbuat jahat padamu."

"Kenapa ya?" Tao malah berpikir terlebih dulu, dia menempelkan telunjuknya di pelipis. "Karena menurutku kejahatan tidak harus dilawan dengan kejahatan, lagipula aku ingin menambah teman."

"Teman?"

Tao mengangguk. "Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan yang lainnya juga, tapi kau itu terlalu dingin dan sulit didekati."

Kris tertegun, dia tidak menyangka kalau di dunia yang kejam ini masih ada orang sebaik dan selugu namja di hadapannya ini. Tao sendiri tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah diperhatikan, dia sibuk menghabiskan teh hijaunya.

Namja bersurai keemasan itu mengulurkan tangan perlahan dan mengambil teh hijaunya, dia menghirup uap hangat dari teh tersebut sebelum meminumnya.

"Xie xie…"

Tao mendongak dan menatap Kris tidak percaya, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Barusan namja itu berterima kasih padanya!

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih, Kris-ssi?"

"Karena kau telah memberikan banyak hal padaku. Kau memberi kebaikan, kau juga memberi teh ini, lalu kau menawarkan persahabatan padaku. Selain itu…"

Kris menggantung ucapannya dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, menuju ke arah Tao. Tao refleks memundurkan dirinya karena takut. Kris melembutkan tatapannya karena sadar kalau namja panda itu ketakutan, dia semakin mendekat dan…

Namja bersurai keemasan itu merengkuh tubuh sang namja berambut hitam dalam dekapannya, sekarang keduanya berpelukan. Saking kagetnya, Tao kini membelalak.

"Kris-ssi…?"

"Nampaknya… aku mulai menaruh rasa padamu."

~Author POV End~

.

.

~Kris POV~

"Nampaknya… aku mulai menaruh rasa padamu."

Mungkin di mata kalian aku terlihat gila, aku langsung menyukai Tao hanya karena dia berbuat baik padaku. Namun itulah cinta, tidak pernah masuk akal dan bisa datang kapan saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Contohnya orang yang langsung terpikat hanya dalam pandangan pertama.

Ku rasakan Tao mengejang dalam pelukanku, apa dia kaget mendengar pernyataanku? Atau takut?

CKLEK!

Suara apa itu? Dan kenapa Tao mengejang sekali lagi?

"Baekhyun-ah…" gumam Tao di belakang kepalaku.

Ketika mendengar nama yang dibisikkan Tao, aku terkejut. Jangan-jangan Baekhyun sudah pulang? Segera ku palingkan wajahku ke belakang untuk memastikan, tapi ternyata namja itu sudah ada di belakangku. Dia menarik kasar kerah bajuku dari belakang hingga aku dan Tao terpisah, lalu…

BUAK!

Baekhyun meninju rahangku cukup keras hingga aku tersungkur di lantai, bisa ku rasakan sudut bibirku pecah dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Namja brengsek! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada Tao, eoh?!" seru Baekhyun penuh amarah, kepalan tangannya telah terangkat dan siap menyerangku lagi.

Tao menjerit dan merentangkan tubuhnya persis di antara aku dan Baekhyun. "Andwae! Jangan pukul dia, Baekhyun-ah… Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah…"

Baekhyun menurunkan kepalan tangannya. "Kalau begitu kenapa dia memelukmu, Tao? Aku berjanji tidak akan memukulnya kalau dia sendiri yang menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

Aku menyeka darah di sudut bibir dan bangkit, ku tepuk pundak Tao sebagai isyarat agar dia bergeser. Sekarang aku dan Baekhyun saling tatap, aura kemarahan masih tergurat di wajahnya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika telah berbuat lancang pada Tao, apalagi selama ini kalian beranggapan kalau aku adalah namja pencari masalah. Tapi aku sadar setelah menerima perbuatan mulia Tao, jadi mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk mengintrospeksi diri menjadi namja baik-baik." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku sembilan puluh derajat.

"Angkat kepalamu, Kris." Dapat ku dengar Baekhyun berkata begitu di atasku, lalu aku mematuhinya. "Baguslah kalau kau memang ingin berubah, tapi itu belum bisa menjelaskan arti pelukanmu tadi."

"Kalau itu…" Aku melirik salah tingkah ke arah Tao.

Entah bagaimana, kelihatannya Baekhyun menyadari sikapku yang salah tingkah. Dia memandang aku dan Tao bergantian lalu menggangguk-angguk paham, sebuah seringai mencurigakan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ah, arraseo~ Kalau begitu ku beri kau waktu untuk memperbaiki diri, kau harus menghilangkan sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu hingga sidang skripsi selesai. Jika tidak, bersiaplah untuk menerima hukuman dariku dan teman-temanku yang lain. Eotteokhe, Kris?"

Ku rasa dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Tao, dilihat dari seringainya itu. Aku mengangguk setuju, siapa tahu dia memperbolehkan berpacaran dengan Tao jika aku mengubah sikapku.

Tunggu, Baekhyun tidak berhak melarangku bukan? Dia hanya sahabat karib Tao, bukan orangtuanya.

"Dan satu hal lagi," tambah Baekhyun. "Jangan memeluk Tao dengan kondisi demam seperti itu, bisa-bisa dia tertular."

~Kris POV End~

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Keesokan harinya, Tao menyantap makan siang bersama Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan di kantin kampus. Saat sedang berkumpul begini, tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang berani mengganggu Tao jika tidak ingin dikeroyok oleh kesepuluh temannya yang lain.

Mereka selalu makan di meja kantin terpanjang yang dapat menampung selusin manusia, karena hanya meja itulah yang bisa menampung mereka bersebelas. Para seme tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusir orang yang menduduki 'tahta' mereka, sementara Tao dan para uke hanya menyaksikan dan langsung duduk dengan anggun setelah orang itu pergi.

Ketika sedang asyik mengobrol sambil melahap makan siang masing-masing, tiba-tiba seseorang mendatangi meja mereka. Namja itu meletakkan nampannya yang berisi makanan di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa dan langsung duduk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Dialah Kris, di sudut bibirnya terdapat plester untuk menutupi luka yang dibuat oleh tinju Baekhyun kemarin.

Tao malah menyapa namja di hadapannya dengan ramah, "Annyeonghaseyo, Kris-ssi~ Kau sudah sembuh dari demam?"

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" jerit Kai.

Kris mengangguk pada Tao, lalu dia menjawab pertanyaan Kai sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Meja lain sudah penuh, sedangkan meja ini masih tersisa satu."

Sehun baru saja akan ikut memarahi Kris, tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya untuk mencegah.

"Kris-ah," panggil Baekhyun dengan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Apa kau masih ingat perjanjian kita kemarin? Kenapa aku tidak melihat perubahan dalam sikapmu?"

Namja bersurai emas itu langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "I… Itu…"

Senyum Baekhyun nampak begitu mengerikan, campuran antara puas dan licik. "Karena moodku sedang baik, aku akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan lagi. Angkat nampanmu dan berdiri, lakukanlah hal yang harus kau lakukan jika ingin duduk di sini."

"Arraseo…" ujar Kris sebal, dia mengangkat kembali nampannya dan berdiri menghadap kesebelas namja tadi. Tinggi badan dan warna rambutnya yang mencolok membuat Kris sukses menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua orang yang berada di kantin.

Dia memasang senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin. "Mianhamnida, yeorobeun. Meja lain sudah penuh, apakah aku boleh duduk di sini dan makan bersama kalian?"

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Kris, kesembilan namja selain Baekhyun dan Tao langsung mengerti maksud dari perjanjian yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Mendadak wajah mereka dihiasi senyum menyebalkan, mereka ingin mengerjai namja berambut emas itu.

"Kalau aku mengatakan tidak, apakah kau akan pergi dari hadapan kami?" tanya Chen.

Rahang Kris mengeras. "Ne, aku akan pergi dari sini setelah menghajar wajah kalian."

"Kris-ah~ Ingat isi perjanjiannya~" ujar Luhan usil.

"Err… Maksudku… Aku akan mencari meja lain kalau memang begitu."

Lay menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, chingudeul. Jangan mempermainkannya begitu, apa susahnya mengizinkan Kris-ssi untuk duduk?"

"Kalian lihat? Bahkan Lay mengizinkanku untuk duduk," ujar Kris.

D.O menunjuk si namja bermata panda. "Coba kau tanyakan pada Tao, keputusan terakhir ada di tangannya."

Kai terkekeh. "Harusnya jangan menyuruh Tao yang memilih, chagiya. Dia pasti akan mengizinkannya."

"Aku sih tidak masalah, semakin banyak orang malah semakin bagus," ucap Tao riang.

Kris menyeringai penuh kemenangan lalu duduk di tempatnya semula, tepat di seberang Tao. Tanpa diduga, dia mengelus surai hitam Tao dengan sayang.

"Xie xie, panda," ujar Kris dengan senyum mempesona, entah kenapa senyum tersebut nyaris membuat jantung Tao melompat dari tempatnya.

"B… Bu keqi, Kris-ssi."

"Jangan panggil aku Kris-ssi, cukup Kris atau Wu Yi Fan gege saja. Sebenarnya aku ini satu tahun lebih tua dari kalian semua."

Kesepuluh namja lain hanya menatap Tao dan Kris bergantian, hanya Baekhyun yang menatap Kris dengan sengit. Sementara itu Kris sedang sibuk mempertajam pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Kalian lihat tadi? Bahkan namjadeul itu bisa menyuruh-nyuruh Kris!"

"Aigoo, kenapa Kris yang pemberontak bisa takluk pada mereka?"

"Omo?! Kris mengelus rambut si miskin itu!"

Kuping Kris panas mendengar semua ucapan negatif itu, tapi dia terpaksa menahan keinginannya untuk meneriaki semua orang itu agar Tao tidak takut. Dia lalu melanjutkan makannya dengan hati panas.

Ternyata tidak hanya Kris yang mendengar ucapan miring mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sekitar mereka, sedari tadi Chanyeol juga menyadarinya. Tanpa diduga, dia berdiri di atas kursinya dan menghadap ke seluruh penjuru kantin.

"Kalau ada salah satu dari kalian yang tidak menyukai sikap kami, silahkan bicarakan sekarang juga pada kami," teriaknya lantang. "Kami menerima kritik kalian dengan lapang dada, tapi kalian harus menghargai kami juga. Jangan bicarakan hal-hal buruk tentang orang lain di belakang punggungnya, belum tentu yang kalian bicarakan itu terbukti kebenarannya."

"Selain itu, jangan pernah sekalipun kalian menyinggung status seseorang. Toh kita semua sederajat di mata Tuhan, kekayaan sama sekali tidak menentukan apakah kalian akan masuk surga atau neraka. Setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan bukan?" lanjut Chanyeol. "Apa ada yang keberatan dengan ucapanku?"

Baik Kris, teman-teman Chanyeol, maupun mahasiswa lain di kantin tersebut menatap Chanyeol dengan takjub setelah namja itu selesai berbicara.

Park Chanyeol terkenal blak-blakan dan menjunjung tinggi nilai kebenaran, sifatnya itulah yang membuat seisi kampus mengenal Chanyeol sebagai mahasiswa nomor tiga yang patut disegani, setelah Kris dan Baekhyun. Julukan Phoenix pun dia dapatkan karena sifatnya yang berapi-api bagaikan burung legendaris tersebut (walaupun sebenarnya julukan itu diberikan oleh Baekhyun dkk).

Sehun berdecak kagum. "Aigoo, Park Chanyeol the Phoenix is in action."

Xiumin menyikut pundak Baekhyun. "Lihatlah, Baekhyun-ah. Namjachingumu sedang berapi-api."

Mendengar ucapan Xiumin, Baekhyun hanya meringis bangga, sifat Chanyeol inilah yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati padanya. Kris malah menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol untuk menyuruhnya duduk.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti pembela kebenaran, pabbo. Pasti setelah ini akan banyak orang yang membencimu," bisik Kris setelah Chanyeol kembali duduk ke tempatnya, suasana di kantin tersebut berangsur normal.

"Biarkan saja, mereka tidak boleh terus-terusan mengejek begitu. Apalagi target utama mereka adalah…" Chanyeol tidak meneruskan, dia hanya melirik Tao yang sedang diajak berbicara oleh Lay dan Chen. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka bertindak semena-mena pada temanku."

"Kau benar, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang menyakiti namja sepolos dia."

Chanyeol menatap Kris cukup lama, lalu beralih meneguk sodanya dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir. "Kau tahu? Ku rasa aku akan mendukung hubunganmu dengan Tao, dia butuh namjachingu yang bisa melindunginya setiap saat."

"Xie xie karena sudah mendukungku, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ingat. Aku ini bukan hanya sekedar bodyguard untuk Tao, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya."

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Seusai makan siang, Tao dan yang lainnya melanjutkan kembali aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Sidang skripsi sudah semakin dekat, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi semester akhir semakin sibuk mengejar materi untuk bahan skripsi masing-masing. Hal itulah yang (lagi-lagi) terpaksa membuat Tao pulang sendirian, karena teman-temannya yang lain masih sibuk.

Saat meletakkan buku di lokernya, Tao malah teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kris. Seandainya mereka tidak bertabrakan, seharusnya Tao juga sedang meletakkan buku di loker seperti sekarang. Bukannya malah diseret ke kelas kosong untuk dihajar.

Secara tidak sadar, senyum Tao mengembang saat dia membayangkan wajah rupawan Kris. Entah sejak kapan, akhir-akhir ini wajah itulah yang memenuhi pikiran si namja bermata panda.

'Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Pantas saja teman-teman yang lainnya memiliki pasangan, ternyata cinta terasa begitu manis. Kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang?' batin Tao riang.

Tao menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu lokernya, tapi dia terkejut saat hendak berbalik. Rupanya beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, senyuman iblis terpatri di wajah mereka semua.

"Ni hao, Huang Zi Tao~" sapa salah satu yeoja berambut pirang.

Mahasiswi lain yang berambut coklat menegur temannya, "Untuk apa kau memanggil nama asli namja miskin ini, Moon Seyoung? Aku jijik mendengarnya."

"Aku hanya ingin terkesan 'ramah' di matanya, Oh Jungri. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Sementara kedua yeoja itu mengobrol, mendadak dua namja di sebelah Tao memegangi kedua tangannya dengan kasar. "Bisakah kau ikut kami sebentar? Jangan melawan atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya!"

"A… Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?!" pekik Tao, mata pandanya mulai mengernyit ketakutan.

"Kami akan bersenang-senang denganmu~" kata namja yang tidak ikut memegangi Tao, lalu dia berpaling pada Seyoung dan Jungri. "Ya, yeojadeul! Lihatlah ke sekitar, pastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat aksi kita!"

Seyoung dan Jungri langsung celingukan dan mengecek koridor yang sedang sepi itu. "Situasi aman terkendali, Kang Ryeojin."

"Arraseo. Song Hanwoo, Hwang Dongbi, bawa namja miskin ini!" perintah Ryeojin pada dua namja yang memegangi lengan Tao.

Mendengar perintah Ryeojin, Tao segera berontak dari cengkraman Hanwoo dan Dongbi. "Lepaskan!"

Tapi tubuh kedua namja itu jauh lebih besar, sehingga tenaga Tao kalah kuat. Dia masih berusaha melepaskan diri, namun usahanya tersebut sia-sia dan malah membuat tenaganya terkuras banyak. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Kris gege… Baekhyun… Siapapun, ku mohon tolong aku… Jebal…"

.

.

.

TBC

^Risa's Note^

Eaaa benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di antara naga sama panda~ *digetok Taoris shipper* Kayaknya Kris mulai takluk di tangan Tao, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya kapan mereka jadian :3

Semoga Kris bisa ngebuktiin ke Baekhyun dkk kalo dia bisa berubah jadi baik, walopun harus dikerjain Baekhyun dkk sekalipun wkwkwk (amiin!) Tapi pas sebelum TBC ada yang mau ngebully Tao, andwae~! T_T

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi di chap depan? Siapa yang bakal nolongin Tao? Stay tune at this fic! ;)

Time to reply the reviews!

Leoni: Udah dilanjut ya chingu~ Ini bukan sekuel lho, tapi next chap. Kan ficnya chaptered, bukan oneshoot hehe. Gomawo udah review~ *bow*

nandamahjatia97: Di chap ini Bang Kris udah gak terlalu galak kok, malah udah bertekuk lutut sama Tao wkwk. Tao mah emang baik, tidak sombong, rajin menabung pula *plak* Udah Risa lanjut kok, makasih RnR-nya ^^

NanaFujoshi: Hehehe ini belum apa-apa kok, masih fic yang biasa banget *ngerendah* Risa udah usahain update cepet kok, thanks for the review! :3

PrinceTae: Gak kok, Risa malah gak terlalu tau cerita Meteor Garden kayak apa haha. Kamu Baekyeol shipper ya? Itu kebetulan doang kok mereka jadi couple pertama, tanpa ada maksud apapun haha. Di fic ini gak ada NC, abis Risa gak tega bikinnya -_- Udah Risa lanjut ya, gomawo udah RnR~

Choujiro21: Mungkin Kris-nya kesambet makanya jadi galak gitu *duak* Di chap ini Kris udah mulai gak galak kok~ Lanjutannya udah tiba, makasih udah review :)

Huge thanks for:

Leoni / nandamahjatia97 / NanaFujoshi / PrinceTae / Choujiro21

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^


End file.
